fruitsbasketfandomcom-20200224-history
This is a Wonderful Inn
is the eleventh episode of the first season of the Fruits Basket 2019 Anime. Summary It's "White Day," the day that boys who received chocolates on Valentine's Day give their return gifts to the girls. And Momiji has one big surprise gift for Tohru! Plot Characters Trivia *This episode marks Okami Sohma's first appearance in the anime. *The ending for this episode replaced the background shot of the characters by the tree with Tohru's and Yuki's hands close together. Anime and Manga Differences *A small scene was removed where one of the students in the classroom retorted in response to Mayuko-sensei saying "pencils down" and Mayuko telling him to shut up under threat of losing points on his exam. *While Tohru was talking about Yuki tutoring her for the exam, there's a removed flashback showing the two studying together, along with Shigure for whatever reason. *When Hanajima mentions that she needs to makeup her exams, there is a removed part where the characters are in stick figure form as a shocked reaction to the revelation. *A brief part where Hanajima and another female student question Kyo's ability to prep for the exam was removed. *In the manga, Momiji and Tohru were scrubbing floors at Tohru's workplace instead of a window and table respectively in the anime. Also, there is no appearance from a few of Tohru's co-workers curious who Momiji is at the end of the scene. *Yuki was accompanying Momiji and Tohru home in the manga, instead of still being at home in the anime. *A small scene's removed where Tohru offers to prepare Momiji dinner with Kyo still roughhousing him and Yuki feeling annoyed with all the noise. *During the beginning of the dinner scene, Kyo was still in another room drying himself off from his bath instead of being at the table with everyone else. *The showing of the "Joke Story Collection" book was added for the anime. *The demons depicted in Momiji's story were not depicted as visually magnificent in the manga. *During Momiji's explanation of his reaction to the story's moral, some of the flashback depicting his classmates' reactions to it were removed, as well as Shigure patting Momiji on the head for his admiration of the traveler. *In the scene where Tohru's hanging out clothes the following day, the shirt worn by Momiji had a more elaborate pattern design that was simplified for the anime. *Upon arriving at the hot springs, Yuki and Tohru are shown to be wearing a different set of clothes for the anime. Yuki has his regular Chinese-style clothes in the manga, and Tohru is not wearing a sweater. Plus, Tohru's skirt has a pattern design that was simplified for the anime. *A small scene's removed with the bus driver saying he will be coming to pick Tohru and the boys up tomorrow morning. *The reaction to the mistress' frail welcome to the inn was depicted in stick figures briefly in the manga. *While walking through the inn, there's a removed scene where the mistress commented typically she works behind the scenes and has other help to aid in the inn's operations. But due to Momiji's arrangements, she is tending to things for the day. *While the mistress is explaining why Shigure couldn't make the inn trip, there's a removed bit showing Momiji placing his head on Tohru's shoulder. *Tohru and the boys were all not at a table together in the manga. Also, Momiji had a folded tower on his head at the start of the scene as well. *Kyo is also in the bath when Tohru thinks about Momiji swimming in the hot springs. *When Tohru reacts to learning the mistress' son is the Monkey of the zodiac, the towel on her head fell off in the manga. *The shot shown of the Sohma boys in the men's part of the hot springs following the mistress' outburst was added for the anime. *Momiji and Kyo's banter during the ping pong scene was extended some in the anime. *Tohru and Yuki's scene outside the inn did not take place on a bridge in the manga. *Momiji and Kyo weren't shown to be in the middle of playing ping pong in the anime following Tohru and Yuki's scene. *The design of the quilts on Tohru and Momiji's futons weren't as elaborate in the manga. In addition, the night sky had a full moon instead of a crescent one. *A small portion of the mistress' dialogue while saying farewell to Tohru and the boys got removed from the anime. *In the final scene, Hatsuharu had a different set of clothes he wore in the manga that were a little more elaborate in attire. es:Episodio 11 (2019) Category:Episodes Category:2019 Anime Episodes